


Plots Without Purpose

by MamaNanaJane63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, AU, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Resurrection, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNanaJane63/pseuds/MamaNanaJane63
Summary: My unfinished ideas for fics will be posted herein...if something inspires you to write a drabble, one-shot, multi-chapter fic or a magnum opus have at it...just leave me a link so I can read it...We should encourage each other to create, to keep the circle of inspiration rolling.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape





	Plots Without Purpose

I'll write Later....for now Stay Tuned.


End file.
